


that anger in your eyes

by stars_in_our_eyes



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood, Depression, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_in_our_eyes/pseuds/stars_in_our_eyes





	that anger in your eyes

Delia hummed happily. She was rejuvenating the house, as she liked to say, which mostly meant sprinkling eucalyptus leaves around and carefully placing her crystals and candles. She turned into the kitchen, crystals in hand.

Blood trickled from her stepdaughter’s wrist as she cut into herself. 

Delia dropped her crystals, and some shattered on the floor.

The knife clattered to the floor as Lydia whirled around.

“What are you doing here?” Lydia asked coldly.

Delia half-heartedly attempted to smile. “I was just sprucing up the place, you know?”

Lydia stared blankly back at her overeager stepmother. “No, I don’t know.”

“Well, I just meant—“ Delia trailed off, eyes transfixed on the bloody knife laying on the ground. “Lydia, honey, are you okay?” she asked softly.

Lydia scowled and turned away. “Why do you care?”

“Is it a crime to worry about my dau—“

Lydia pivoted on her heel and stormed up to her, a sudden fire in her eyes. “Don’t you fucking dare. You’re not her.”

Delia nodded slowly. “Okay, well, if there’s ever anything I can do for you, just let me know.” She gathered the broken crystals and exited the room.

Lydia watched her leave, glancing back at the knife on the floor. 

She washed the knife and put it away, wondering if Delia really cared or if it was just for show. Nobody ever cared. She was invisible to the world, but maybe not to one optimistic, eccentric woman.


End file.
